


My Child

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: B-05, Bleach: Diversity Writing, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Poetry, Section B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: This is a poetry novel of an event occurring when Toshiro was a child.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing, Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	1. His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This is written for prompt B5 for the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge.

This child is precious  
Nothing ever should happen to him  
No harm shall ever come his way  
I shall smite said evils in his life  
For a I am his knight in shining armor


	2. His Innosense

The child's eyes take in the day  
His heart is full of lightly spirit  
His lips curl up in hopes of play  
He toddles away, eyes on butterfly  
His granny unable to follow suit

The child's eyes don't see the men  
Who stare at him with distrust  
His smile simply is content  
Not realizing there is ill intent  
His mind is full of innocence

The men don't like the child  
He reminds them of ill fortune  
They want not any bad luck  
To have good luck they decide  
To get rid of the misfortune


	3. His Enemies

The men have evil intent in their hearts  
Not caring what they planing is wrong  
They watch the child for the best time  
To pull off there insidious delight  
Of murdering a toddling babe

The tot has provided them means  
Of a time when he is now alone  
They contemplate stoning him  
They contemplate drowning him  
Contemplate all was of murdering him

They care not that he child is innocent  
He simply has ties to something they hate  
They want to strangle this thing  
To make the fears to go away by rough hands  
Their lips licking through their mental break


	4. His Pain

A stone flies past the child's head  
The child begins to cry in fear  
His tears wet his fair cheeks  
His mind does not understand  
Why adults can be so cruel

The men are unaffected  
The tears not causing sway  
A rock hits the small head  
The child blacks out  
And more rocks end up come


	5. His Monster

Two pale teal eyes see  
The real fear has come  
Two hands made of bone  
Wish to strange throats  
To rip the men apart  
He is a monster

The men not notice him  
Until it is too late  
Some end up running  
But one has ill fate  
The hands around throat  
He is a monster

The man crumples to ground  
His body letting a thump  
Two pale teal eyes turn  
To see the child there  
Breathing hard and hardly  
He is a monster

In his mind they scream  
He plays it over and over  
His mind plays over his thoughts  
That the ill got the ill the deserved  
Child should not see him  
He is a monster


	6. His Home

The hands reach down  
Not for the child's throat  
But for the small body  
To lift the child up  
And into the man's arms

He gets the child away  
So perhaps he not remembers  
The child breaths relief  
Able to smell the man's scent  
Familiarity is calming

A hand is on the child's back  
Calming the child's state  
The innocence is there  
Still in tact completely  
The man sighs relief

He walks along  
A soft rain falls  
The child snuggles closer  
Yet he knows this can not  
Can not at all remain

He steps closer to the house  
His stomach churning  
Knowing it's time  
To say goodbye  
Yet again

He places the child  
Into the arms of the woman  
She takes child sweetly  
A smile of gratitude  
Eyes of sadness

The man disapears


End file.
